


【赛博朋克2077】银手V 赛博神经病的性癖

by Blue_Whale030429



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Whale030429/pseuds/Blue_Whale030429
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Male V
Kudos: 36





	【赛博朋克2077】银手V 赛博神经病的性癖

第一次发AO3，有点紧张（？）

PWP爽文，情趣play

在他们上床之前，V早该猜到强尼银手这个赛博神经病的性癖不同寻常，他们刚刚做了一次，现在V浑身汗，累得趴在床上，不知道是本身精力就好还是强尼只是一堆数据，他倒是没有一点刚做完激烈性爱的模样，坐在V的身边用手去抚摸V头.上那对假猫耳，细绒毛的质感跟真的一样，电流般酥麻的感觉从芯片传到大脑的神经，这是那帮情趣玩具公司搞的新玩意，插上芯片再戴上猫耳和尾巴就能让它们像真实的那样长在使用者的身子上。V拍开了他的手，他经不起下一波的刺激。

“你也别想摸我尾巴!”

V及时喝止住了强尼撸猫的冲动，“多可爱。 ”强尼说，“你现在就像只炸毛的小野猫。”

V给他比了个中指。

有了第一次就会有第二次，这次强尼给了他一个更过分的要求，戴着猫耳，身穿性感的维密内衣给他跳《WAP》

“我他妈不会这么干，永远不可能!”

V看了一眼那件黑色还没拆标签的内衣，也不知道强尼是什么时候趁他不注意订购的，让他穿这一身给强尼跳舞，他宁愿去吃枪子。

强尼把内衣扔到他脸上，像他看过的色情片一样，女人把内衣扔在男人的身上，只不过他们角色调换。“得了吧，这都2077年了，有什么不行的，再说了《WAP》可是从2020火到了现在， 差，点成了美国国歌，跳这个你永远不会过时。” 

“求你了，就当满足我一下，反正一会我硬了你也能爽到。”

“下不为例。”

V当着强尼的面剥去了自己的衣服，都搞过了也没有什么好遮遮掩掩的，穿着这身内衣他感觉下头有点紧，屁股几乎都没包裹住，三分之二的白花臀肉暴露在外面，胸肌在放松状态下是柔软的，就跟女人胸前的那对差不多，它们都塞进了半圆形的胸罩里，显得又大了不少。“操。”V觉得有点羞耻，更别提强尼已经坐在旁边，裤子拉链解开露出粗壮的阴茎，看上去有点半硬了。

“快开始吧。”强尼一 手搭在沙发靠垫，一手扶着性器准备开撸。

卡迪B的音乐在公寓功能性很好的音响里放出，高音质无损。V不情愿地高抬腿，被蕾丝布料勒紧成一团的下体被强尼看得一清二楚，接着趴下去，一只腿曲着，V的屁股有些肉感，抖臀的时候就跟任何一位辣妹一样摇晃着 ，强尼低声骂了一句，他已经硬了。V感觉身体都在发热，尤其是脸上的温度很高，接下来是很性感的，模仿性交一样的动作，猫尾巴随着他的腰部，上下摆动。

强尼就在这时甩着大鸟，一把抓住他的猫尾巴，V被刺激地一抖，“你他妈什么毛病?”还没说完， 身后的内裤被拉开一边， 露出后穴，下一秒强尼的金属手指就进入他的身子，冰块般凉的金属刺激着内壁，V收紧内穴结果被强尼打了下屁股，“自己去把润滑剂叼过来。”“去你的强尼，我又不是猫咪。”“你现在就是，如果不想我的鸡巴直接捅进去弄伤你，你最好赶紧爬着走。

V虽然又骂了他，但身子乖乖地跟着强尼的指令走，像猫咪那样爬过去，用嘴咬着小瓶润滑剂再 爬回来。“乖猫咪。” 强尼挠挠他的下巴，“ 去你 的，要干就快他妈干。”“行了， 发情的小野猫，别急。”他边回怼边打开瓶口，粘稠还带着香味的透明液体挤到他的手指上，扒开V的后穴口探进去，把内部都润滑好，再给自己下身弄点就迫不及待地进入他，两个人都同时发出来满足的叹 息。“操你几遍都跟处女一样。 ”

V感受到身后那个人压在他背后的重量，性感的声音混着呼出的气都撒在他的后颈上，银色和正常的手臂撑在他两侧，整个人环住了比他小一圈的V，这让强尼的屌几乎都挺进他的胃，“你现在就像是被我压在身下的小母猫。”他笑了一下，开始抽送，每下缓慢又深入，这次不同于上次的性爱，快节奏又激烈，强尼的重心都在寻找V身上每一个敏感点，比如他的猫耳朵和尾巴，强尼轻咬住一只耳，柔软的舌头往里面探，猫耳比人耳几乎敏感一倍，V也压不住自己喉咙里的呻吟，低声叫地像只奶猫。

他们又坐起来做，V的背后贴在强尼的前胸，现代的科技实在是太发达了，即使他是一团数据，V也能感受到强尼胸膛的温度，里面像烧着火，心脏猛烈地跳动着，似乎他还活着从未离开。

“操，老子又不是女的。”

当强尼两双手触碰到他的胸时他说到，“但手感都差不多。”强尼揉捏他的胸肌，一边是冰凉的 金属，一边是人的普通体温，“我都不知道原来男人的胸也会那么软?”他手指滑进了内衣里，被捏着两个乳头向外拉扯和同时下身的抽插的快感让V的呻吟声变了调，“嗯…哈...”

阴茎被温暖湿润的内壁包裹住，似乎真和这是还 在循环播放的《WAP》 歌词里说的一样，发现这点的强尼调侃地把这一想法分享给V, 顺便又按着他的腰往自己的肉桩上按，招来V的谩骂也无所谓，只是他会被干的更惨。“我正在把卡车停在你的车库里呢，被我干成wap的感觉如何?”“唔嗯...操! 操你的!”V含糊不清地说，两只腿缠在强尼的腰上，脚背都爽的绷紧。

最后V先高潮，然后强尼拔出屌，要小猫伸出舌头给他口，强尼操着他的嘴的同时还继续摸他的猫耳朵，V颤抖着接受快感，给他含得更深，脸颊 的肉都陷进去，“操! ”强尼骂了一声，最后射在了他的嘴里，V吞下了他的精液，像猫咪喝牛奶。

“下次把你装扮成一只狗。”

强尼叼着烟说，火星在底端亮了一下又灭。

“怎么，猫玩腻了?”

“不，我都喜欢，不过更喜欢狗，我也不知道为什么。”

V用鼻子呼出刚吸入的烟，白雾蒙上了他的视野，依稀看见强尼笑的一脸混蛋样。

“操你的，希望这是你最后一个要求了， 再来我就受不了了。”

END


End file.
